


Judgmental Lapse

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biology Inaccuracies, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teenagers, Unrealistic Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford makes a bad decision during sex with Stan. Originally written for Kinktober 2017.





	Judgmental Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Contains unrealistic pissing mechanics for kink reasons.

They have a house all for themselves for the night, so of course they have sex.

“Ford, careful-!”

Unlike Stan, Ford hasn’t had any girlfriends. He doesn’t know how to kiss, so his kisses end up being too sloppy, too bitey; fortunately Stan is patient, holding him back from his cheeks as he slowly slides his mouth over Ford’s, his tongue moving gently between Ford’s lips. Ford melts against Stan, pinning him against the bed with his weight.

“Ford,” Stan whispers into the corner of his mouth; the need in his voice makes Ford’s groin tighten. It isn’t until later when he realizes that it’s not just arousal giving him that effect.

By then, Stan has turned over to his stomach, hugging the pillow as Ford works his fingers inside him with the help of Ma’s hand lotion. Stan’s cock is stiff and swollen, his balls are tight; the sight makes Ford’s mouth water, his own cock grow thicker. But that’s when he first becomes aware of the fullness of his bladder, when his cock twitches and he feels something move inside him, creating pressure. He’s mortified; how can this be happening, when he took care of that business before they started? Had he been too hasty?

He knows he should stop right now, tell Stan he needs to go to the toilet and they can continue after that, but Stan interrupts his thoughts with a deep moan, his thighs spreading wider apart as he visibly resists the urge to rub down against the mattress. It’s a beautiful sight, and Ford doesn’t want to walk away from it. He can handle this.

Leaning over his brother, he presses kisses to the strong lines of Stan’s shoulders, pulling his fingers out but keeping them on Stan’s ass, pushing the cheeks apart so he can aim his dick at Stan’s hole. Stan moans again, reaching behind and upward to ruffle Ford’s hair, stroke the side of his face. As Ford leans further down to kiss Stan on his cheek, he pushes forward with his hips.

Entering Stan is easy, but once he’s inside and Stan’s body clenches around him like a vice, Ford becomes helplessly aware of his bladder again. He can feel as the first dribble of piss comes out of his cock, squeezed out by the tightness around it. He looks at Stan, but Stan doesn’t seem to notice; he just rolls his hips back against Ford’s, almost making him piss again. But Ford holds back, moving slowly within Stan. Maybe if he plays it carefully, he will make it out of this with his and Stan’s dignity intact.

Except-

“Ford, come on, what are you waiting for?” Stan complains, bucking impatiently against him.

-part of him is insanely, painfully aroused by the idea of pissing inside Stan, just letting himself go and filling his brother with his fluids all the way to the rim. His cock starts to throb faster, with arousal and need to piss both, and as Stan once again tries to move against him when Ford refuses to do anything, Ford makes his decision. He’s going to let Stan have it.

“Ford,” Stan starts again, only to go quiet when Ford pulls back and slams back inside him with full force, his sharp hip bones smashing against the soft globes of Stan’s ass. He does it again, and again, and for a while the need to piss isn’t there; there’s just fucking, the bed rocking beneath them both as Ford pounds into Stan, sucking on Stan’s neck while Stan cries out, still holding onto Ford’s hair. But eventually the pressure becomes too much, and Ford loses the control of his bladder.

“Ford,” Stan moans, blissfully; when the first proper stream of piss hits his insides, Stan freezes, his fingers clenching in Ford’s hair. “Ford! What are you doing?”

Continuing to thrust inside Stan, Ford doesn’t answer. He instead uses his entire body weight to keep Stan down, pressing his shoulders tight against the pillows. Stan groans, starting to struggle, but it’s only half-hearted; he doesn’t want to hurt Ford, even when Ford is doing something unspeakable to him. Ford can feel his orgasm building up, balls tightening as he keeps thrusting, as he keeps pissing.

“Ford!” Stan shouts, although he isn’t even fighting anymore; his hands have pulled away from Ford, gripping onto the pillow with white knuckles as Ford holds tight onto his hips, keeping them still as he empties his bladder into Stan. Ford stares as the fluid starts bubbling up from Stan’s ass, trickling down to his thighs; he comes to that sight, his cock jerking out its other release into Stan while Ford rocks his hips against Stan’s ass, biting down on Stan’s shoulder before all the tension inside him suddenly fades, leaving him empty and drained.

Stan doesn’t waste time, heaving Ford off him as he rises up to his knees, only to have piss and semen pour down on his legs and to the bed. Stan glances behind him, eyes widening at the mess Ford has created, and only then does he finally get angry.

“What the fuck, Ford!” Stan scrambles off the bed, staring at the stain on the mattress and at his own legs, eyes narrowing into furious slits when they focus on Ford. “What the fuck is this, Ford? Why did you do that? Ma and Pa are going to kill us for this!”

Ford can only stare at his brother in amazement. To think that even now Stan isn’t getting angry with him, not really, worrying about the reactions of their parents to BOTH of them instead- THAT makes the shame finally wash over Ford, his eyes burning as he covers his face. He draws in a shuddering breath, starting to shake, which makes Stan go quiet.

“Hey, get a hold of yourself!” Ford feels Stan’s hands on his shoulders, gently demanding attention, and he lowers his hands just enough to see Stan look at him, still angry but softened. “We need to wash the sheets, okay? Wash the sheets and the mattress, and I need to shower. We need to work on this together, Ford, got it?”

“G-got it,” Ford replies, face still hot with embarrassment and regret, but he lowers his hands, trying to remember that Stan’s probably feeling the same way, only ten-fold. “You go to the bathroom, I’ll start with the bed.”

“Good.” Stan is already wiping himself with something, and it takes Ford a moment to realize that it’s Stan’s own underwear. Stan wipes the worst of the mess away from his thighs, brow furrowed with concentration, but when he realizes that Ford is just staring at him instead of doing anything, his lips twist into a sneer.

“And you need to fix your head, Sixer, you really do.” Stan walks away after that, not looking behind him as he leaves the room.


End file.
